


Toxic

by salted_fish



Category: toxic - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_fish/pseuds/salted_fish





	Toxic

平行世界设 因为我太菜了所以可能OOC  
【注意避雷】注意事项：含车（手铐 口交）

 

你相信引力吗？人与人的缘分总是妙不可言，所以你永远也猜不到下一秒从拐角里走出的是你的白马王子还是一生至敌？或者两者都是？  
作为普通在逃犯的迪奥，偶尔也会在下午出门买买小面包，而作为普通警察的乔纳森有时也可能换换巡逻时间。比如说，下午。  
那你碰到的是情人还是仇人，他们都有一个共性，那就是他们都会追你，特别后者是物理意义上的。  
尘土飞扬，金色的细沙在空中舞动。面包落地的瞬间，迪奥不知该感慨自己是幸运还是不幸。幸好乔纳森没有带枪，否则说不定把自己当场击毙，但正因如此，他不得不与一辆重型火车头上演速度与激情。  
“迪奥！这次我不会再让你逃走了！”  
“JOJO？！你今天不是值晚班吗？”

追逐战，不仅考验体力，更考验智慧。迪奥眼前是一座年久失修的危桥，颤颤巍巍的横跨两岸，一般人都不敢轻易涉足。可迪奥与一般人这三个字相差径庭。  
“这就是我的逃跑路线哒！JO↑JO↓”  
迪奥径直踏上桥面，木板发出吱哑的抗议声，但人仍尽职敬业地没有像想象中坍塌。只要降低速度，凭他迪奥应该可以有惊无险的过桥。可乔纳森就不一样了，那是这座桥绝对无法承受的重量。  
可是乔纳森速度丝毫不减，大步流星地踏上这座桥。迪奥眼睁睁的看着自己的手腕被抓住。  
然后他听到乔纳森说“我不会再放开你的手了。”  
我可以把这句话四舍五入当做告白吗？迪奥被乔纳森的行为震惊到茫然，也不知从何吐槽好，大脑一片空白。此刻，有一件更重要的事情。我刚刚说什么来着？  
贫弱的木桥迅速的分崩离析，干脆的不带一丝留念，两人如预料中的那样坠入下方湍急的河流，冰冷的水流卷走了身体，冲刷着思绪，去向不知何处的远方。  
震惊！某人民警察竟然带头破坏公物！

费劲九牛二虎之力与水流搏斗的乔纳森气喘吁吁，但爬上岸时仍不忘把死鱼一般的迪奥一起带上。然而，迪奥似乎陷入了昏迷，双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛上水珠闪烁。被水浸润的脸颊格外苍白。乔纳森从未见过如此安静的迪奥，无论是呼唤他的名字，还是轻拍他的面颊都得不到任何的回应，心中不由得一沉。  
迪奥是溺水了吗？那我应该……做人工呼吸？  
迪奥曾经算是他的义兄弟，但现在更多的算是宿敌。他说不清楚对迪奥的感情，他们曾亲密无间，现在也差不多，但他们之间有一条界限，而他们就向着那条界限背道而驰。  
不过，人命大过天。现在没时间考虑那么多了，乔纳森渐渐俯下身，心跳随着距离的拉近，不断加快，迪奥的嘴唇上似乎还带有着晶莹剔透的水珠。也许就差0.1毫米，一道水柱从迪奥的嘴里喷出正中乔纳森的脸颊。  
迪奥大笑着坐起身，用戏虐的眼光看着被耍了一把的乔纳森，“你不会真的想给我做人工呼吸吧？那我真应该谢谢你，不是选的心脏起搏，不然我的小心脏肯定是承受不住。”   
即便有些不悦，乔纳森还是明显的松了一口气“你没事啊，迪奥。”  
“托你的福，我差点真的淹死了！我今天算是知道你和猴子的区别了，就是你和猴子之间不能互相聊天。你不知道自己几斤几两吗？就这么天真的认为那座桥可以承受你的重量？虽然你说那句话我很感动，但在水中也不放开我的手，你是想要谋杀我啊。”回想起刚刚的经历，迪奥真的是气不打一处来。  
“看来你真的没事呢。”  
刺骨的凉意缠上迪奥的手腕，金属的咔哒声响起，乔纳森把手铐钥匙收到自己胸前的口袋里。  
“你这是公报私仇！”迪奥难以置信的盯着自己手上的手铐，想着自己今天算是完了。  
“这只是例行公事，我可是个人民警察。而且你不是不不喜欢我握着你的手吗？”  
“你以为我会相信你这个人民警察说的鬼话吗？”

 

在互相克服了彼此给对方造成的障碍后，他们终于在天黑前找到了河流下游的某小镇的一间小旅馆。然后在前台女服务员别有深意的眼神中，走进了同一间房。  
“呐，JOJO。”迪奥终于忍不住笑出了声“你警官证上的证件照可以让我看一眼吗？就看一眼。”  
“我拒绝。”乔纳森撇了他一眼，坐在了椅子上，长长的出了一口气。筋疲力尽的一天，总算是快要结束了。  
迪奥径直走来，大大咧咧的直接跨坐在乔纳森的身上，“这么冷淡？我们可是从小玩到大的好兄弟啊。”  
“请从我的身上下去，迪奥。”  
“看在我们一起相处那么多年的份上，你帮我把手铐解开吧，JOJO。”迪奥却自说自话，靠得更近，“我不会逃跑的，一直带着这个实在是太难受了。”  
两人浑身湿透，紧紧贴着的衣物和他的话语一样让人不好受。乔纳森扭开头，语气有点幽怨，“那张照片是你离开我的那一天拍的。”一滴水珠从他湿润的额发上掉落，顺着脸颊，划过锁骨，滚落到他的胸肌上，被衬衫吸收。  
迪奥的眼神不由自主的随着那粒水珠在乔纳森的身上游走，那件该死的衬衫呈现致命的半透明，紧致的勾勒出的曲线，令人想入非非——。更别说乔纳森那落寞的表情，如此惹人怜爱。本应如天使般圣洁的面孔，此刻却蒙上了一股诱惑的色彩。让人不禁想要亵渎，想要玷污，想要勾引其堕入地狱，永伴自己身边。  
水珠由于引力一滴又一滴的落下，却砸在了不堪一击的理智上。  
这就是脑子进水的感觉吗？这说白痴会传染？迪奥情不自禁地吻上了乔纳森的眼睛，同时用手轻解开紧紧拥抱住皮肤的衬衫，让自己取而代之。  
“要我补偿你吗？”那声音甜蜜得如同伊甸园中的蛇对夏娃的低语。

 

乔纳森很明显吃了一惊，一直以来，他从未了解过迪奥的内心，也从未弄懂过迪奥的想法可即便如此，他的视线也从未离开过迪奥。  
但这次很明显不一样，那条界限被越过了，这是一个最危险的警报。他的心中充斥着恐惧，就如同深处的渴望一样多。  
“从我身上下去！”回过神来的他发出近似命令的严厉警告。而对方也很识趣的停下了动作，从他身上挪开。尽管他已经开始摆弄起皮带。  
但是乔纳森知道，迪奥从来不会这么乖巧。而迪奥也一眼就能看穿它的虚张声势，毕竟他们比任何人都了解彼此。  
夜幕低垂，落日沉降，连同最后一丝理性消失殆尽。接下来该是魔鬼们的晚宴时间纵情欢愉，高歌着自己最原始的渴望。

 

迪奥跪坐在乔纳森身下，用手握着它半勃起的阴茎。“我劝你别乱动，如果不想断子绝孙的话。”说完，他冲着乔纳森呲了呲牙。  
随后他将那用口含入，感受其在手心中不断的膨胀发热，体会其中蕴含的波动的情感。心中尽是难以言喻的迷离情愫。但坦白说，他并不讨厌这样，或许是他疯了，或许是对象是乔纳森的缘故。又或许二者皆有。  
手指轻柔缓慢的摩挲着下端，如同轻捻花瓣，细致地重复着自己的温柔与爱意。同时，用口腔爱抚着上端，将其沾染上自己的唾液，牵出一条又一条色情的银丝，再一丝不苟地舔的一干二净。两人之间的温度直线升高，浸润了河水的衬衫都被炎热的空气烤干，然后再度被汗水拥入怀抱。迪奥觉得自己口中含的仿佛是炭火，炽热的温度，将自己的全部都消融殆尽。但他依旧不断地亲吻着它，用嘴唇顶礼膜拜。  
乔纳森的心跳有如暴风中落下的雨点般急促，同下半身传来的背德的律动一起敲击着神经。从口中泄出的暗耐不住的清纯，如同羽毛，从迪奥的脊背上划过，引起迪奥不住的颤抖，染红他的耳廓。情欲牵扯着乔纳森的意识，下身传来的亲吻，牙齿轻刮而产生的战栗，吮吸顶端而产生的刺激都如同慢性毒药，反复的摧毁着他的理智，让他情难自禁，饥渴无比，却只得饮鸩止渴。  
他们之间那条界限以从未料到的方式被撕扯成了碎片。

“迪奥……哈啊……迪奥，停下……不要再继续了……”乔纳森伸手推开迪奥的头，手指缠绕上柔软又湿润的发丝。  
迪奥抬起头，尚且意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇赤红的眼眸中净是赤裸的爱恋，却下意识地反唇相讥，“怎么了？才这样就不行了吗？”  
“请你起来，请你到我面前来。”  
迪奥站起身走到乔那森的身边，看见了他潮红的脸颊，眼中那片湛蓝的海波涛起伏。他用手捧起乔纳森的脸，吻上了他的唇，趁自己的嘴里还带有着他的味道。手铐在空气中发出的过于清脆的叮当声，于是乔纳森温柔的推开了迪奥，从自己胸口前的口袋中掏出钥匙。  
即使迪奥对这个潦草的吻不甚满意，但对于解开自己手上的束缚，还是十分欣喜的。“正直的人民警察终于向欲望妥协了吗？”他嘲讽的笑着，但那笑容持续不到一秒。  
几乎是双手被解放的瞬间，他被一把拉到了乔纳森的身上，以和刚刚开始一样的姿势跨坐着。唯一不同的是背上的力量迫使他向前倾倒，双手被反剪在背后，然后手腕处又传来那令人绝望的熟悉触感。  
“我从来都只向你妥协，迪奥。”耳边是乔纳森温热的气息，“说实话，你走的那天，我哭了快一个晚上”，他顿了顿，低沉的嗓音，宛如天堂之毒。  
“你打算怎么补偿？”  
迪奥头晕目眩，意识到自己玩火自焚，却为时已晚。一时间分不清究竟是谁诱引谁下地狱，究竟哪边才是掠夺灵魂的墨菲斯托。  
“为什么还要把我的手铐上？难道说这是你的兴趣？”即使是死鸭子，也要捍卫自己最后一丝嘴硬的尊严。  
“因为自由的迪奥实在是太危险，而且靠在后面会比较方便。”  
说实话，认真起来的天然黑好像有点更危险。

 

乔纳森牵起迪奥的手，覆盖在他的手背上，引导他自己探入后穴。冰冷的金属牵扯着手腕传来痛感，与此刻羞耻的行为一同使他无可适从。两人的指节一寸又一寸的深入，黏滑的肠液将两人的手指缠绕在一起。紧接着在某处，突然传来一阵金属的敲击声响，迪奥不由自主的兴奋地喊叫起来。  
乔纳森连忙用另一只手捂住迪奥的嘴，“小声一点，不要把其他人吵醒了。”可那只罪魁祸“手”却加重了力道，迫使迪奥用自己的手指朝着那敏感点重重地按压。混蛋，你这样还算是个绅士吗？被捂住嘴的迪奥只能在不断的快感中暗自腹诽。  
束缚自己喘息实在是不好受，迪奥扭开了头，在喘息的间歇，对乔纳森说，“把你的手拿开，我自己会注意的”，听话如乔纳森马上松开了手，随即，肩上却传来刺痛。迪奥报复性地啃咬着那个他情有独钟的星形印记，但乔纳森却默许地纵容，继续引领着迪奥在手腕被限制的情况下开拓自己的深处。同时，用另一只手抚弄着他的腰肢与颈窝，顺便挑逗着胸前的两点。直到乔纳森开始爱抚他的阴茎，快意的刺激下，迪奥不得不得松开口，紧咬着牙关，痛苦按耐着自己的激情。  
当乔纳森拍打他的屁股的时候，他已经被汗水浸透，此刻才意识到，只剩下自己的手指还可耻地留在后面，自觉地进行着扩张。他才把手抽出来， 乔纳森硬挺的阴茎就抵了上面，蓄势待发。“我要进去了，迪奥，放轻松。”乔纳森的眼睛注视着自己，里面毫无一丝动摇，如同南极深海中的坚冰般纯净，坚定。一个缠绵的吻之后，乔纳森伏在他的耳边轻声说  
“我爱你，迪奥。”  
正如梦中千百次重复上演的那样。  
随即是如潮水般铺天盖地涌来的欢愉，将他们两个彻底吞噬。

 

尽管口中牢牢压抑的呜咽声几乎要了他的命，更别说手铐带给他的限制，甚至让自己产生了几近脱臼的错觉。但它仍然惊奇，乔纳森在他身体中的撞击并没有产生想象中的疼痛，反倒舒适的令人欲仙欲死。大概有赖于充分的扩张，真不愧是我的绅士。迪奥沉溺在了更糟糕的情况中，意识如同脱缰的野马，竟然产生了一种迷之自豪。这种迷乱又奇妙的体验，就连磕药也无法获得，真是令人high到不行。  
乔纳森抬手抹去迪奥额头上渗出的冷汗，与眼角因疼痛产生的泪水。他亲吻他的耳垂，亲吻他的喉结，亲吻他的锁骨，一种最为温柔，但最不容拒绝的方式，表明着自己的占有欲，同时尽自己的最大努力用爱意缓解他的疼痛。  
淫乱且背德的水声不断在耳畔回荡，但他们的口舌却无比干燥，只有在对方的唇齿之间才能获得片刻的安宁，纵使那甜蜜的唇只会让他们犯下一个又一个不可挽回的错误。每一个吻都在摧毁着彼此，他们也本就是这样互相摧毁着一路走来。唾液滑入对方的口腔，舌尖互相诱引缠绕，方可缓解那令人疯狂的干渴，如痴如醉，神魂颠倒，此刻即是一切，饮鸩止渴又何妨？

似乎听到远方传来轰鸣的雷声，全身每个细胞都在预警着暴风雨的将至，彼此之间没有任何的距离，在对方的气息中彻底放弃自我。相同的韵律，一致的节奏，统一的心跳，他们也许本该就是一体的。后穴的肠壁上冲撞，如同海浪拍打礁石；身体深处的搅动，仿若飓风袭击森林；以及前端传来的抚弄，把最为原始自然的乐章推向最高潮。  
迪奥察觉到后方异样的抽动，用近乎呻吟的方式吐露，  
“啊啊……JOJO……乔纳森，乔纳森……嗯啊……可以……射在里面……”  
对方犹豫了一瞬，随即紧紧抱住他泛红的身体，再一次覆上他的双唇。  
他不小心咬破乔纳森的舌尖，腥甜的爱恋在口腔中蔓延。狂暴的风雨袭来，一道长蛇般的闪电撕裂长空，撕裂了自己的意识，头不住地扬起，下巴与胸腔几乎拉成一条直线，也无法分心手上的牵连传来的钝痛。身体因兴奋而不断地颤抖，脑中只剩快感的雷声不断轰鸣。

 

为了压抑喘息而紧皱的眉头被一个轻柔的吻抚平，迷离的眼中依稀看清对方的眷恋，“我们这算在一起了？”他无力地趴在他的肩头。  
乔纳森用手轻抚怀中人的脊背，“等你改邪归正之后再说。”  
“你竟然还打算把我关起来？！”迪奥猛地想起自己的双手仍然被铐在背后，尽管它几乎要被灼热的汗水融化。  
“我发誓不会关很久的，我们那里一向坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”  
背上的抚摸撩得人心痒，意识又逐渐蒙上一层薄雾。迪奥本想反驳，但却无法调动思绪。那就去他的思考，他想。  
“再来一次。”他又摸索上对方的唇。  
反正夜晚还有很长。

 

第二天清晨，当阳光透过窗棂播洒入户，金色的朦胧中仿落昨夜只是黄粱一梦，乔纳森形单影只地坐在床上，那幅可恨又爱的面孔早已不知何时消失得无影无踪，手铐被丢在枕上，警官证却被顺走，一个恶劣得让人心碎的玩笑，五味杂陈，疲惫不堪。  
这就是以身试毒的后果，他们的爱终究会不可避免地腐朽凋落。

缘分会带来怎样的相遇，也会带来怎样的别离。

今天下午，警局迎来一位不速之客。  
“我来自首的，希望你们能秉持坦白从宽，抗拒从严的精神。  
罪行是偷窃，我偷了我非常仰慕的一位警长的警官证。”  
两分钟后，乔纳森黑着脸把迪奥从牢里捞的出来。  
“坦白从宽诚我不欺！”迪奥惊叹道，“我甚至还没坐下！”  
“你怎么可能只有盗窃罪？”  
“毕竟我可是花了整个上午来改过自新，”他坏笑着耸肩，“只要没有罪证，就无法定罪。那我就是一般良好市民了。”  
乔纳森深叹了口气，将头抵上迪奥的肩膀 “我觉得我可能是疯了，即便如此，我还是好喜欢你，迪奥。”  
“这句话应该由我来说吧，而且你不是才说过不再放开我的手吗？我只希望这一次不再是手铐。”  
“我也希望我不会再用手铐铐你了，我的警官证呢？”  
“你不打算和我一起去重拍一张新的吗？记念我们在一起的第一天，既然连你都可以当警察，那我想我应该也可以轻松胜任这份工作。”  
“什么？”  
“当然是你的丑照，我就这样留着了。  
……好啦，开玩笑的，你应该清楚，我已经没有办法离开你了吧？”  
你让我痴迷，让我癫狂，让我甘愿放弃一切。  
“我也一样。”  
饮下名为“你”的毒，紧抱着这份爱一起衰亡，纵使堕入地狱，饮鸩止渴，我也仍能甘之若饴，无怨无悔。  
END


End file.
